Upside Down
by Nivans-withasideof-Redfield
Summary: Double D's life couldn't be any better. His grades are perfect like always. He's making new friends. He's dating Kevin. He's on cloud nine. But after a rare visit from his parents, Double D's life is instantly turned upside down. (KevEdd) (Rated M for swearing, adult themes, etc.)
1. Chapter 1

**So this was actually inspired by a dream I had. It was cute and as soon as I woke up I wrote it down. There was no way this was going to be a one-shot so it's going to be a few chapters! Bare with me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, and Eddy**

* * *

Double D let out a content sigh, his hand twirling the fork he had been using to eat his lunch. Rather, what used to be his lunch. He had basically destroyed his peas and they were about to combine with his mashed potatoes as he thought about his life.

Life could not be any better right now for Eddward. He could honestly say he was satisfied, no, more than satisfied. He felt the the happiest guy in the world.

His grades were perfect. He had aced every subject, like always. Even P.E. Even that came as a surprise to him.

His social life actually existed. Aside from hanging with his best friends, the other Eds, he actually found himself hanging out with Nazz and a few of her friends. That was only thanks to Kevin Barr.

Ah, yes. Kevin Barr. The apple of his eye. His dream boat. The most popular and handsome guy in school. His Boyfriend. Without Kevin, he wouldn't have the new friends he had now. He would still be a little anti-social. He would still be in his comfortable shell, spending his days making mischief with the Eds.

Double D's mind began to wander, his fork making a bigger mess. He couldn't help himself, every time he thought of Kevin, he thought of the many special times they have. All the events they go to, the dinners. Not to mention the cuddling, the hand-holding, the kissing, and especially the love ma-

"Hello! Earth to Double D!"

The raven haired teen sat up straight. A bright blush on his cheeks. Oh how could he let his imagination get the best of him again? Sometimes he cursed his brilliant mind and it's photographic memory. That only helped remember every little detail.

His day dreaming was interrupted by a hand suddenly being waved in his face.

Double D turned to look at the culprit. It being none other than Eddy.

"Sheesh! I get you and shovel chin are dating now, but could you fantasize about doing stuff I don't even want to mention, when you're home?!" Eddy yelled.

Almost everyone turned to look in their direction. The blush on Double D's cheeks becoming the color of one of Rolf's candied beets.

"Eddy!" Double D whined before pulling his beanie over his face, hiding his embarrassment. A habit he's had ever since he was an elementary student. Even now, being a Junior in high school, he couldn't help but to continue it. Being friends with Eddy and his loud mouth did bring him embarrassment ninety percent of the time. He made a mental note to work with Eddy on that.

Eddy blinked then laughed loudly. "I was just kidding! You were actually thinking about that? Wow Double D!"

"Uh oh! Double D, you're busted mister!" Ed laughed along with Eddy.

Never in his life had he been so embarrassed. Oh how he wished this was some bad nightmare he would be waking up from soon.

"Kevin and Double D are sitting in a tree!" Ed sung.

Almost instantly, the rest of the cafeteria started to sing along with Ed, even Eddy.

The raven haired teen stood up quickly, his cheeks a bright pink. "Honestly! We are in high school, no longer in elementary school! Is the singing really necessary?!" He yelled before running out of the cafeteria.

"Hey! Where you going, sock head?! We were just kidding!" Eddy snickered.

* * *

A look to the left.

Then a look to the right.

The halls seemed to be clear for now.

Double D let out a big sigh of relief. All he needed to do was get home and he would be in the clear. This was probably one of the most humiliating days of his life! He just wanted to hide for a few days, until everyone calmed down. But then that would mean skipping school. . .

"Double D?" A voice asked from behind him.

Double D's face instantly paled, knowing exactly who _that_ voice belonged to. He slowly turned his body, as if he were in some horror movie and the killer was behind him. Once his body was turned completely, his blue eyes met with a pair of familiar green. A pair of eyes that he was used to seeing every day. They were _his_ eyes.

"K-Kevin? W-what are you doing out here! You're supposed to be in class!" Double D said, a little panicked.

"Never thought I would see the day my Double Dweeb skipped class." Kevin chuckled. "You're supposed to be in class too you know. And by the way, what's this rumor about us being in a tree?"

Double D opened his mouth as if to say something but found he couldn't speak at all. Skipping class was unforgivable and he was doing just that! As if that were not bad enough, his eyes widened, the blush finding its way back onto his pale cheeks. Kevin heard then.

Kevin waited for Double D to answer. But instead found the urge to kiss that cute red face of his to be greater. Kevin leaned down and placed a kiss on the other's lips, flustering Edd even more.

"K-Kevin! We're at school!"

"I know, I know. I couldn't help myself. And I already know about the cafeteria incident. Nazz told me."

As if his day couldn't get any worse, now Kevin knew.

"So?" Kevin asked.

"So?" Double D repeated, not quite understanding.

"Were you really fantasizing about me at lunch?" Kevin grinned.

Anymore of this and Double D thought he was going to have a heart attack. He hurried over to his locker and gathered what he needed, shoving it neatly into his messenger bag. He was trying to avoid any eye contact at this point. He had to resist, no matter how beautiful those green eyes were.

"I t-think you already know the answer t-to that." He finally admitted.

Kevin chuckled before grabbing Double D's hand. He pulled him away once the other shut his locker.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Well you're not going to class anytime soon and i'm not going back obviously. Let's call it a day and get home. Mom's making pork chops. She told me to tell you so you come over for dinner."

Double D let out a sigh. He didn't honestly want to stay at school today, not with all the commotion Eddy started. He thought about the positives and the negatives of skipping school. He never did such a thing, unless he had a legitimate reason to. He had to be severely sick or something along those lines. It couldn't hurt to do it once. . . right?

* * *

Double D clung to Kevin for dear life. His arms were wrapped tightly around Kevin's waist. He thought he would be used to it already, riding on the redhead's precious motorcycle. Though he had to admit that he had a good reason to be afraid, clearly from what he could see, Kevin was going over the speed limit.

"K-Kevin! Slow down! There is a speed limit you know!"

"Chill, Edd! I'm only going five miles over the speed limit! That's allowed!" Kevin laughed.

"P-please, Kevin!"

Kevin let out a loud sigh, slowing the bike down enough so his boyfriend didn't have a heart attack. After a minute or so, they finally reached the cul-de-sac. Kevin parked his bike in his drive way.

Double D couldn't be any happier getting off the dangerous beast. He adjusted his messenger bag strap that was on his shoulder. He was about to enter with Kevin until something else had gotten his attention. He couldn't help but to stare.

"Edd?" Kevin asked, wondering why the other just stood there. He looked in the direction of Double D's house. In the drive way, there were two vehicles. Could his parents actually be home?

Double D almost dropped his messenger bag on the ground, managing to catch it a second before it actually made contact.

Kevin grinned before turning Edd around and kissing him gently. "Go, i'll tell Mom you were busy."

He couldn't be any happier. Humiliation aside, this was turning out to be one of the greatest days of his life. His parents were actually home! His cheeks turned a light pink at the contact of their lips before he smiled and hurried off to his own house.

It felt like a dream. But in the end, it wasn't. Edd had made sure to pinch himself just to check. No, his parents were really there.

He grabbed the doorknob and turned it quickly. He needed to get inside, the last thing he wanted to do was miss this opportunity. Double D had no idea if he was going to miss them in the time he was entering. Even if he was only going to see them for a few minutes, he wanted to make this time count.

He quickly kicked off his shoes, leaving them by the door. He looked around, not catching a glimpse of them yet. Where could they be? He had to think for a moment. The kitchen! Maybe there! Double D entered the kitchen and found his parents sitting at the table.

"M-Mother. Father. You're home." Double D said, breathless. Not from the run, but from seeing that they indeed were here.

"Eddward, you're home. Isn't it a tad early for school to be out?" Edd's Father spoke up.

"O-oh uh. . . I was finished with my work today and they let me out a little early."

First he ditched school and now he was lying to his parents? Guilt was definitely going to eat him alive now.

Double D's Mother walked over to him and smiled. "Honey, don't be so hard on him. He's doing more than exceptional in school. I am not surprised he is getting such special treatment." She smiled before placing a small kiss on his forehead.

Oh how he missed such little gestures. Sure, he got kisses on his forehead all the time from Kevin, but getting them from his Mother was very special.

"So what brings you two home? Mother? Father?"

"Actually, sweetie, we have exciting news!"

"Exciting news?"

"Yes. Your Father has gotten promoted! They are offering him a much better position. So, long story short, we're moving! With his promotion, he's getting relocated and we're going to be moving to a much prettier house! You're going to love it there Eddward! A new school! New friends! We're going to a much prettier town! Isn't that exciting?"

Double D's excitement quickly vanished. His heart sank. A new school? New friends? He didn't want a new school. He loved his current school. He didn't want new friends. It had always been Eddy, Ed, and himself. Even now he was getting newer friends. Moving away. . ? To leave. . . Kevin? A pain emerged in his chest. The thought alone of leaving Kevin behind was already starting to leave him heart broken.

His wonderful life was quickly disappearing.

One of the greatest days of his life, had instantly become a nightmare, and he wasn't going to be waking up from this one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait. My internet was down for a while and then writer's block decided to nestle into my brain. But I pushed through and I managed to produce the second chapter! I will attempt to write the next chapter soon! Enjoy!**

_**Bold Italics - Text Messages**_

_Italics - Thoughts_

* * *

_You're going to love it there Eddward! A new school! New friends! We're going to a much prettier town! Isn't that exciting?_

Even long after Double D's parents left, his Mother's words were still in his head. His parents had only stayed for a little while. They hadn't stayed long enough to enjoy a meal together. Double D was left with a envelope with money, a sufficient amount to get him through a couple of months, plus a little extra.

What was he going to do?

He tried to fight for himself, giving them any reason for them to reconsider the sudden news. Double D even suggested that he move out, but not even that helped. Though they didn't see him much anyway, his Mother still wanted him there, 'living' with them. At least until he was out of high school. He had just started his Junior year, and he still had his Senior year. After that he would move out on his own, maybe even come back to the cul-de-sac.

But all that time, being in a place he did not know. With people he did not know. Without his friends and without. . . Kevin.

Double D had stayed in the kitchen, his elbows propped on the table. Any other time he would have discouraged any ill-mannered behavior from himself, but today he couldn't. He simply hid his face in his hands.

What was he going to do without them all? He didn't even want to think about leaving Kevin. What was he supposed to tell him. . .

Double D could feel his heart aching. He didn't want to leave, but he had no choice.

He was so lost in thought he almost didn't notice his cellphone going off. He slowly pulled his cellphone of his pocket, checking what he had received.

A text from Kevin.

_**Hey Edd. How'd the visit with your parents go? Mom said it would be cool if you all came over, if you haven't ate. **_

Double D's eyes started to water. His fingers trembling over the keyboard of his phone. He was in no mood to answer, so he simply turned off his phone and went upstairs.

* * *

Kevin tapped on his desk, almost impatiently. Double D usually texted back quickly, but it was sure taking forever this time. Almost half an hour later and still no reply.

"He's just having fun with his parents. What am I getting so worked up about?" He said, walking over to the window.

Kevin arched a brow when he noticed that the cars that were parked in Edd's driveway earlier, were now gone. Double D's parents left? Already?

"Oookay then."

He grabbed his phone, quickly typing up another message for Double D. Maybe this time he would get a response.

_**Hey, I saw that your parents' cars aren't in the driveway anymore. Did they leave already? You wanna come over then?**_

Another thirty minutes went by and Kevin was finding it weird that Double D wasn't responding at all. Well it was getting late, maybe he already went to sleep?

Kevin let out a sigh as he laid on his bed, cell phone in his hand.

_**I dunno if you saw my other messages. Maybe my phone's fucking up or something, or you're probably busy or passed out. Anyway, night, Edd. See you at school tomorrow.**_

* * *

Double D had gotten very little sleep that night. Stress was known to cause that.

It was already six-thirty the next morning, it was the time he was already showered, dressed, and ready to go. But today, he was still in his pajamas, laying on his side.

"How am I supposed to face Kevin. . . knowing that I am to leave him soon? No. I can't." Double D muttered to himself.

The raven haired boy shook his head.

"Depressed or not, you cannot let this affect your attendance Eddward! You already skipped the last of yesterday. Time to go to school!" He scolded himself. He let out a sigh. Easier said then done.

Kevin looked around the classroom for what seemed like the fiftieth time already. Still no sign of Edd. Class had started immediately after the school bell had rung. It was twenty minutes into class.

Almost as quickly as Kevin had looked down at his notebook, he just as quickly looked back up. There in the door was a sweaty and panting Eddward, late to class. Eddward was NEVER late.

"Eddward, this is strange of you. We are almost at the half way point of class. There is at least twenty minutes left." The English teacher pointed out.

"S-sorry! I will take my seat now! I uhm. . . I overslept." A poor lie.

"Well I will let it slide this time since you are always punctual. But next time I am going to have to send you to the Principal's office, Eddward."

"Y-yes, Sir. . . "

Eddward quickly found his seat. His seat located only a few feet from Kevin's. Kevin had been watching him the whole time.

Once class resumed, Kevin slowly pulled out his cellphone. He hid it under his desk, to make sure he wasn't going to get caught. He quickly typed up a message and sent it.

Double D stiffened in his seat when he felt his cellphone vibrating in his pocket, he being a little bit more jumpy than usual. He pulled out his cellphone as well, only glancing at the message.

_**Hey, you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost or somethin'. Did something bad happen with your parents? You're acting kinda weird, Edd.**_

It was like the redhead could see right through him. He knew exactly what was going on, or had a feeling what it was related to. He had to break it to Kevin eventually. But how? Double D was definitely regretting going to school that morning.

Double D quickly put his cellphone away, not about to reply to that message. He felt bad for doing so, but he had no choice.

* * *

It was the end of fourth period, time for lunch. Kevin found himself becoming really irritated. First Double D ignored his text, like every other text he had sent the night before. He tried to confront Edd and ask what was going on, but Double D only made the excuse that he had forgotten his textbook for the next class and ran off to get it. Every period after that, he tried to find Double D and only saw that every time he appeared, his dweeb would only run in the other direction.

Kevin leaned against one of the vending machines a few feet from the entrance to the cafeteria, his arms crossed over his chest. This time, Edd wasn't going to escape.

"Earth to sock head! Helloooooo! What's with you today?!" Eddy grunted, also becoming irritated with Edd's unusual behavior.

"Huh. . .? Oh! Uh. . . what was that Eddy?" Double D lightly laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Maybe Double D was taken away by aliens last night and they probed his brain, taking away all thoughts! That's why he can't focus!" Ed waved his arms around.

"That doesn't make sense, Ed! Don't be stupid!" Eddy growled. "Anyway, lets eat already." Eddy said before letting out another grunt. "Never mind, I lost my appetite looking at your face shovel chin."

"Can it, Pipsqueak." Kevin growled.

Double D tried to turn and walk away but found that he could not. Kevin had grabbed a hold of his arm.

"We need to talk, Edd." Kevin said seriously.

Double D kept his eyes on the ground.

"T-talk about w-what?"

"Don't act like you don't know! You're acting super weird and I wanna know why."

"I can't believe i'm saying this, but I agree with ginger here. You are acting super weird today, sock head. It's pissing me off!" Eddy frowned.

Double D clasped his shaky hands together, his gaze never leaving the ground. He was starting to sweat from all the attention he was getting.

"I d-don't know what you're talking a-about-" Edd started to say.

"Tonight i'm coming over and you're gonna tell me what's up." Kevin said, interrupting Edd.

Edd looked up quickly.

"B-but!" He wanted to argue but Kevin had already walked off. Why didn't he stay home?

* * *

Double D paced around his living room. It was getting close to six. Kevin would be coming around soon. What was he supposed to do now? He was over stressing at this point and it was starting to make him feel sick to his stomach.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks when he heard a knock at the front door. He could feel his breath get caught in his throat. He was definitely not prepared for this. Not at all.

"I'm comin' in." Kevin said before opening the door. He arched a brow when he saw Double D standing in the middle of the living room like a deer caught in headlights.

Kevin let out a sigh before shutting the door behind him and walking over to Edd. He grabbed his hand and made him sit on the couch. He sat next to him.

"Alright spill it."

"S-spill what. . .?" Double D asked, attempting to stall.

Kevin frowned. He made Double D look at him.

"You haven't been texting back and you keep running away every time you see me in the hall. What the hell? What's going on? Did I piss you off or somethin'?" Kevin asked.

"No! I mean. . . no. . . it's not you. . . it's just. . ."

"It's just what? Come on Edd, you're not making any sense. Why the hell are you avoiding me?"

"I. . ."

"I?"

Edd couldn't stand it. He couldn't tell Kevin. His own heart was broken at hearing the news of hiim moving away. Moving away from his friends. From his school. From Kevin. He couldn't stand the thought of hurting Kevin. He had to think of something quick. . .

"Kevin. . ."

_It has to be done. _

"Yeah?"

"I. . ."

_There is no other way. _

"Come on, Double D. Spit it out." Kevin was starting to get impatient.

"I want us to. . . break up. I'm breaking up with you."

_I have to make him hate me. So his heart doesn't get broken. _

". . . What did you say?"

"I'm breaking up with you."


End file.
